Prece
thumb|left|400px O Céu tem sido a bendita esperança dos genuínos cristãos de todos os tempos! . . . Mas não é necessário que primeiro entremos pelos portais da cidade eterna, para que o Céu se torne uma realidade na nossa vida. Pelo contrário, "o Céu deve começar aqui na Terra" (Meditações Matinais 1965, p. 112), pois "a vida na Terra é o princípio da vida no Céu. . ." (Educação, p. 307). "No Céu, Deus é tudo em todos. ... Caso estejamos realmente jornadeando para lá, a espírito do Céu nos habitará no coração aqui. " (Testemunhos Seletos, vol. 2, p. 342). E isto só é possível através de uma vida de oração; porque "a oração não faz Deus baixar a nós, mas eleva-nos a Ele." (Caminho a Cristo, p. 79). E assim podemos ter, já agora, um antegozo do Céu, e vivermos a vida diária na própria atmosfera celeste. E hoje nós vamos considerar alguns aspectos á respeito da oração (a prece). I – A IMPORTÂNCIA DA ORAÇÃO A – O Pedido dos Discípulos de Jesus: – Luc. 11:1 – "ensina-nos a orar" – É interessante notarmos que os discípulos não pediram apenas a Jesus: "ensina-nos como orar", mas "ensina-nos a orar" – o que é muito mais abrangente! Pois não é tanto do método, como do hábito de orarmos, de que nós mais necessitamos. B – O Que é a Oração? a) Sal. 62:8 b) "A oração é o abrir do coração a Deus como a um amigo." (Caminho a Cristo, p. 79) c) "A oração é a chave nas mãos da fé para abrir o celeiro do Céu, onde se acham armazenados os ilimitados recursos da Onipotência." (Caminho a Cristo, p. 81) d) "A oração é a respiração da alma. É o Segredo do poder espiritual." (Obreiros Evangélicos, p. 254) C – Como Devemos Orar? – Devemos sempre orar a Deus (Mat. 6:6) em nome de Jesus (João 14:13 e 14). II – O "PAI NOSSO" – A ORAÇÃO MODELO No Seu célebre "Sermão da Montanha", o próprio Jesus proferiu a oração modelo, que é o "Pai Nosso". Esta é uma oração universal, não apenas quanto ao seu uso, como também quanto a sua abrangência – ela expressa as necessidades universais de todos os seres humanos. – Mat. 6: 9-13 a) "Pai nosso que estás nos céus" – Deus é aqui chamado de "Pai", não apenas pelos paternais cuidados que Ele dispensa a Seus filhos, mas porque Ele está mais disposto a dar "boas dádivas'' aos Seus filhos do que os pais terrenos. (Mat. 7:9-11). – Ao orarmos "Pai nosso", dizemos que todos somos irmãos. Isto não apenas envolve um privilégio universal, como também uma responsabilidade: "Onde está. . . teu irmão?" (Gên. 4:9) b) "Santificado seja o Teu nome" – "Nome", isto é, "caráter", "reputação". – "Santificado seja o Teu nome" não apenas por minhas palavras, como também pela minha vida (conduta). c) "Venha o Teu reino" – Isto não envolve apenas palavras, mas dedicação e ação. – "Ouvir os homens orarem: 'Venha o Teu reino', enquanto está mais do que evidente que estão fazendo pouco ou nenhum sacrifício ou esforço para promoverem esse reino, é refinada hipocrisia." (FENNEY Charles G. Uma Vida Cheia do Espírito, p. 37). Isto significa acarretar juízo sobre si mesmo – pedir que o reino venha, sem que tenha feito a sua parte para promover esse reino... d) "Faça-se a Tua vontade, assim na Terra como no Céu" – Isto implica em total consagração a Deus do coração e da vida de quem pede (Idem, p. 36). Que a vontade de Deus se faça na minha vida, como ela é executada no Céu. – E muitos oram "faça-se a Tua vontade" e continuam a fazer a sua própria vontade. . . Isto é a mais descarada hipocrisia e mentira! . . . e) "O pão nosso de cada dia dá-nos hoje" – Não apenas o pão para o sustento físico, mas também espiritual. – (João 6:35) f) "E perdoa-nos as nossas dívidas, assim como nós temos perdoado aos nossos devedores" – Como "todos pecaram" (Rom. 3: 23), o perdão é também uma necessidade universal para a salvação; mas ele só nos é concedido na proporção em que nós mesmos perdoamos as ofensas do nosso próximo. – Mat. 6: 14 e 15 – "Todos os que se esforçam por desculpar ou esconder seus pecados, permitindo que permaneçam nos livros do Céu, sem serem confessados e perdoados, serão vencidos por Satanás." (O Grande Conflito, p. 620) E, conseqüentemente, serão excluídos do Céu ! . . . g) "E não nos deixes cair em tentação; mas livra-nos do mal" – A tentação em si não é pecado (Hebreus 4:15), mas ela conduz ao pecado. É por isso que devemos orar para, ao sermos tentados por Satanás, não virmos a cair. – Como o pecado separa o homem de Deus (Isa. 59:2), o alvo do verdadeiro cristão é o mesmo que Cristo tinha em mente ao dizer "aí vem o príncipe do mundo; e ele nada tem em Mim" (João 14:30) . h) "Pois Teu é o reino, o poder e a glória para sempre" – Isto implica em declarar que Deus é o Soberano e Eterno Senhor do Universo, bem como da minha vida. i) "Amem" – Significa "assim seja". III – CONSIDERAÇÕES ADICIONAIS SOBRE A ORAÇÃO A – As Condições para que a Oração Seja Atendida: 1º) Fé – Heb. 11:6; Mar. 11:24 2º) Perdoar (como vimos anteriormente) – Mat. 6:14 e 15 3º) Sinceridade – Prov. 28:9; Sal. 66:18 4º) Fidelidade – I João 3:22 B – A Posição Ideal em Oração: – Luc. 22: 41 (de joelhos) – Muito embora não haja tempo ou lugar impróprio para a oração. Mesmo "enquanto empenhados em nosso trabalho diário, devemos erguer a alma ao Céu em oração." (Obreiros Evangélicos, p. 254) C – Quando Orar? 1º) Três vezes ao dia. – Como Davi (Sal. 55:17) e Daniel (Dan. 6:10 e 11). 2º) Antes das Refeições – Como Jesus fazia (João 6:10 e 11). 3º) Quando tentados (Mat. 26:41; I Tess. 5:17). 4º) Antes de decisões difíceis (Luc. 6:12 e 13). D – Qual Era o Costume de Jesus? – Mat. 14: 23 (orar a sós) – "A oração de família, e em público, tem o seu lugar; mas é a comunhão particular com Deus que sustém a vida da alma." (Obreiros Evangélicos, p. 254) – "A oração secreta. . . é a vida da alma." (Caminho a Cristo, p. 84) E – Mas o que Podemos Fazer Quando Não Sentimos Vontade de Orar? – O Espírito de Profecia responde também esta pergunta, ao dizer que "a leitura da palavra de Deus prepara a mente para a oração. " (Review and Herald, 11 de março de 1880 – Citado em: DAVIS, Thomas A. How to be a Victorious Christian, p. 104). IV – HOMENS DE ORAÇÃO A História reserva um lugar especial para aqueles que viveram uma vida de oração. a) Nos é dito que Lutero, nos momentos cruciais da Reforma chegava a orar três horas por dia. b) A respeito de Hudson Taylor, o homem que evangelizou a China, somos informados que "o sol nunca surgiu no horizonte, na China, sem encontrar Hudson Taylor de joelhos." (SMITH, Oswald J., Paixão pelas Almas, p.27). c) Mas talvez o maior baluarte da oração, dos últimos tempos tenha sido George Müller, o fundador do célebre orfanato de Bristol. E, numa de suas biografias, escrita por H. P. de Castro Lobo, intitulada "50 MIL ORAÇÕES RESPONDIDAS", nos são narrados episódios impressionantes de como Deus responde às orações de alguém que se consagre totalmente a Ele. Os suprimentos do orfanato de Müller, em Bristol, na Inglaterra, não eram controlados pela própria instituição, "pois esta resolvera nada pedir aos outros e assim depender totalmente de Deus. (...) "Certo dia elas (as crianças), sentaram-se à mesa para sua primeira refeição. Aconteceu que pratos e copos estavam sem pão e sem leite. E impressionante que lá estava o líder dando calmamente graças pela alimentação que iam ter, mas que na verdade não tinham. Sucedeu que, mal terminado aquele agradecimento ritual, ouviu-se alguém batendo fortemente à porta do refeitório. Um leiteiro vinha avisar que à frente do orfanato acidentalmente havia-se quebrado uma roda de sua carroça, e ele resolveu deixar o leite todo para os órfãos, em lugar de dar outra qualquer solução ao imprevisto. E logo, em seguida, apareceu outra carroça, estava vindo à pressa de luxuosa padaria da cidade. O condutor dizia que a fumada da noite anterior não saíra com o aspecto costumado, e em lugar de levá-la à sua freguesia, o proprietário do estabelecimento resolvera presenteá-la ao orfanato, que certamente não daria importância à aparência dos pães. Incontestavelmente, a Providência havia interferida no exato momento!" "Em outra ocasião, Müller viajava para o Canadá e deveria estar em Quebec no domingo seguinte, para atender a certo compromisso. O navio estava atrasado por causa do denso nevoeiro, próximo aos baixos da Terra Nova. Müller disse ao comandante: – Devo estar em Quebec domingo próximo, e nunca deixei de atender a um compromisso sequer... – Impossível – respondeu o comandante. Veja o nevoeiro! – Venha ao meu camarote – disse Müller – e apresentemos juntos o assunto a Deus, em oração. Os dois homens se ajoelharam. George orou primeiro, simples e fervorosamente. Ia o comandante encetar sua prece, quando Müller tocou-lhe o braço, dizendo: – Não precisa, comandante! Deus já removeu o nevoeiro!... Subindo ambos ao convés verificaram que, realmente, o nevoeiro desaparecera. A oração havia sido respondida instantaneamente, e o servo de Deus cumpriu a promessa de Quebec." (pp. 49,50,53 e 54) CONCLUSÃO Na verdade, "a oração da fé é a maior força do cristão". (Evangelismo, 609) O poder da oração pode "mudar os corações como são desviados os cursos de água". (Profetas e Reis, p. 631) A história já teve homens de oração! . . . Eles eram homens de Poder! . . . E você, já marcou o tempo de duração das suas orações? A nossa maior necessidade é desse poder que advém unicamente por meio da oração. "Uma cidade plena de igrejas; grandes pregadores, homens eruditos; música grandiosa, coros e órgãos; se tudo isso falhar, que fazer? Bons obreiros, sinceros, zelosos, a trabalhar hora após hora. Mas, onde, ó meu irmão, Está o poder do Todo-Poderoso?" (SMITH, Oswald J. Paixão pelas Almas, p. 61) Por Albert Timm